Cloud Watching
by His World
Summary: Constantly talking isn't necessarily communicating. LillyxDonald fluffy one-shot.


It was the day after the Bellas failed to pass through the semi-finals. Settled back into campus, but still heart broken, Lilly laid restfully on the lawn of Barden's quad. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts as she watched the clouds and ripped apart blades of grass. The previous day would not stop replaying through her head. She was still frustrated with the bus breaking down, having to ride with the Trebles, losing to them because Aubrey refused to change the set, Beca leaving, and the scramble to find a ride to get back onto campus. She had actually considered hitching a ride with the Trebles again- the Treble boy who was driving seemed nice and polite, but the rest of the Trebles would have been gloating their victory the entire ride. In short, yesterday had been a mess. She sighed and flung a piece of grass that only twirled in the wind.

Suddenly, familiar curly locks slipped into her view of the clouds.

"Hey there fire starter." It was the Treble boy. He was grinning down at her.

"Are you looking for a fight?" She whispered with her usual small voice.

"Nah, just looking for a good spot to watch the clouds." He answered as he settled down next to her, throwing his arms behind his head.

Lilly found herself staring at the Treble boy in wonder. Of all the people she had met and tried to talk to on campus, he was the first person to be able to hear and respond to her. What puzzled her even more was how normal he reacted with the things she said. But, what if it was a fluke and he was just guessing what to respond back with? She wanted to test him. "Have you ever been mauled by a pack of wolves for being so pretty?"

"You think I'm pretty?" He chuckled. "Well, if those anti-pretty wolves come here I'll make sure to sacrifice myself so you can get away."

"_It wasn't a fluke, he can hear me..._" Lilly thought happily.

The two basked in the sun, the sound of students chatting through campus faded into murmurs as they watched the clouds. Half an hours passed as Lily imagined the story of a robot in the sky who fell in love with a zombie. Their ice cold hearts were supposed to be unsuitable to love, but they found it anyways. Eventually, the robot rusted and short circuited, leaving a heart broken zombie to continue to wander the emotionless world alone.

"Hmm..." She hummed to herself. Maybe that story was too sad... Suddenly, Lilly remembered she wasn't alone. The Treble was so quiet, she wasn't sure if he was still there.

_Bzzt._

Lilly heard the sound of rustling as the boy pulled out his phone. He sighed deeply, stretched, and climbed up to his feet. "This was nice." He's sleepy voice grumbled. "I gotta run now, I'll see you around."

Two days later, the Bella spotted the Treble boy lying in the grass. Without consulting her brain, her body moved towards him. He noticed her coming his way, smiled, and patted the spot next to him. She sat a few inches away from the boy, not too far, but closer than last time. They laid in silence again as they watched the visible masses of liquid droplets suspended in the atmosphere drift through the day. She day dreamed about a dancing skeleton trying to win the favor of a beastly king, so the king could aid the dancing skeleton on his people's war to still the angry waves of the ocean.

_Beep beep._

This time it was her phone that pulled them apart, an hour into cloud watching.

It was five days later that they cloud watched again. During their time apart, Lilly had found out that his name was Donald, so she tried to stop calling him "Treble boy" and "McCloudy" in her mind. Unfortunately the nicknames had become a terrible habit in her thoughts. The Treble was the one to notice her with her head in the clouds this time. McCloudy smiled at her as he approach, lying down an inch closer than the last time.

Spring Break came and went. Bella rehearsals were back on, but Lilly laid exhausted in the grass. Aubrey's barking during rehearsals was exhausting. The Bellas without Beca was exhausting. Watching the clouds wasn't exhausting, it was relieving to send thoughts up to the ever adventuring clouds. They never responded to her but they were always there when she needed them. Thirty minutes later, she wasn't surprised when Donald found his way to her, collapsing exhaustedly next to her. The Treble quickly soothed into a easy peacefulness as he watched the clouds. He was closer than last time, she could hear him breathing deeply. It was relaxing.

Time passed unaccounted for as they laid in the sun. That's when he did it. Softly, Donald beat boxed the melody Lilly had done for him on the bus. She glanced over to see a smile graced on his lips as he did so. She couldn't help but blush. When he finished, the small girl replied back with a soft beat of her own. He nodded, impressed with the sound. They went back and forth as they watched the clouds pass.

Over the course of the next few days the two fell into a strange pattern. One would spot the other cloud-watching in the grass and join silently. They never spoke unless it was to say good bye. Some days Donald would begin beat-boxing and she would reply with her own beats.

"Hmm...?" He curiously hummed one day as he found her staring at him longer than usual.

"Sing for me."

He closed his eyes nodding, going through the search history in his mind for a song she would know.

"_Baby, I love you, I need you here with me all the time..._"

Lilly bit back a smile at his song choice.

"_Baby we meant to be, you got me, smiling all the time..._"

Steadily, she began to beat box to the song.

"_Cause you know how to give me that, you know how to pull me back..._"

The pair spent the rest of their cloud watching days with one singing while the other would beat box. Each passing day, they laid closer and closer to each other, now they were comfortably used to their arms being side by side.

The day before leaving for the ICCA finals, Lilly noticed the Indian boy lying on the lawn as she walked through the quad after class. His infamous glasses were off, gripped softly in his hands, his eyes were closed. Lilly envied how relaxed he looked. She found herself drawn towards the sleeping boy. Sitting next to him like normal, she found herself taking a closer look at him, noticing his slightly parted lips and the beginning of a stubble on his baby face.

"It's rude to stare you know." His eyes slightly opened, peeking at her.

Her face flushed from getting caught. She wondered how well he could see her without glasses on. He moved an arm out from under his head to put his glasses on. Curiosity, getting the better of her, she reached out and grabbed his glasses. He gave her a quizzical look as she tried his glasses on. The frames were huge and slipped down her nose. Her vision blurred angrily from the lens.

"Your vision sucks." She scrunched her face as she handed the glasses back.

"Mmm, it's a blessing and a curse. I can't see a thing without my glasses, but with them on I can appreciate how beautiful the world is." He slipped his glasses on. "Like how pretty you look today."

"I was going for a werewolf look." She said as she made her hand into a claw and softly scratched at his arm.

Although they rarely spoke, that short moment of conversation felt as though they had been speaking to each other for years. She laid by him with her shoulder touching his. The boy leaned his head down to nuzzle his nose against her shoulder. They relaxed and resumed their routine of watching clouds side by side, under the bright sun and a light breeze they smiled, hands intertwined.

**End.**

**It's 2am and I wanted some light LillyxDonald fluff. **

**I was trying to base it off of this quote from Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind: "Constantly talking isn't necessarily communicating."**

**One of my favorite movies, ya'll should watch that if you haven't.**

**If you didn't know/wanted to know, the song that was sang it's "You Da One" by Rihanna.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
